A Curious Meeting
by Christina B
Summary: When ObiWan has a bad day, QuiGon does his best to cheer him up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I wish I did though…

AN: This story was written as a Christmas present/challenge on another site. This is what was asked for…

1. Snow 2. Qui-Gon introduces Obi-Wan to Dex Jettster 3. Obi-Wan has had a horrible day up to now Characters: Qui, Obi, Dex.

**A Curious Meeting**

It really wasn't his day. On Obi-Wan's list of bad days today was definitely near the top. First he was rudely awoken when he accidently rolled off the side of his sleep couch. It wasn't until later that should've been his sign to go back to bed, because his day only grew worse as the day progressed.

As he and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn had just returned to the Temple after a long mission, it was granted that they would probably have at least a couple of weeks before the Council would call on them for another mission. As a senior Padawan, Obi-Wan was pretty much left to his own devices as far as his study was concerned.

After his clumsy awakening, Obi-Wan decided to meditate. But for some reason, something that came easy normally to him was unattainable. For some reason his focus wasn't there and when he reached out to the Force, it was somewhat elusive. Not something that improved his mood in the least.

Frustrated, Obi-Wan finally decided to go down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Usually it was a wonderful place to clear your head and meditate, which was what Obi-Wan was hoping for. He entered and sat down on one of the large benches scattered throughout the fountains. He spent some time trying to meditate, and when he couldn't he walked over to the lake and started skipping stones.

What Obi-Wan didn't know was that Qui-Gon was also in the fountains. The Master drew concerned when he noticed his Padawan's apparent frustration. He himself knew that there were times when he couldn't seem to find his calm, cool center in the Force. Qui-Gon also knew that when he had problems, a good distraction was always a big help.

Qui-Gon walked up to Obi-Wan and put a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan jumped slightly, he was so distracted that he hadn't sensed his Master's presence. "Hello Master," Obi-Wan said more calmly than he felt.

"What's the matter, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked concerned.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I really don't know, Master. I just can't seem to meditate today."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Come, we are going to take a short excursion." He said.

Obi-Wan looked surprised, but he didn't ask questions as he followed Qui-Gon.

They took a droid operated air taxi down into Coruscant's depths as far as the droid would take them. Then the Jedi got out and started walking down several ramps. By this time Obi-Wan was beyond curious as to why Qui-Gon would take him towards the worst parts of Coruscant. This was one of those places where marauding creatures from other worlds, gangs and criminals were all very common, making any travel through these parts highly dangerous. Qui-Gon seemed to take it all in stride as he led the way. Obi-Wan wasn't really worried, as that was one thing a Jedi shouldn't be, but he still didn't like it.

"Master, where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Follow your nose," Qui-Gon said with a mischievous grin.

Obi-Wan sighed slightly, but kept up his pace with Qui-Gon. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, and his hood was up. And then…suddenly there was a surge in the Force. Somebody was in danger.

Qui-Gon exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan and they both started sprinting towards the danger. Long before they arrived, however, they heard shouting. When they came to the scene they realized there were several thugs swarming a humanoid alien of some sort who had a blaster in one hand and a hydromop in the other. There were also two extra hands that were bared in a fist. The alien was a Besalisk.

"Go back to whatever slughole you came out of!" he shouted to the thugs closest to him.

Both Jedi activated their lightsabers, drawing the attention and fury of at least half of them.

"JEDI!" One screeched furiously.

"I hate Jedi!" another shouted in dismay.

And suddenly, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were very busy deflecting bolts. For some reason all of Obi-Wan's earlier problems connecting with the Force seemed to have evaporated. The Force and his connection with Qui-Gon told him when to move, how to parry an attack. Two of the thugs were killed by their own by their own deflected blaster bolts and three more by the lightsabers when they came too close.

Then, the rest of them realized they couldn't win this battle and took off down the street.

"And don't come back, you pack of gundark brains!" the Besalisk shouted after them.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You really do have a knack for getting into trouble Dex."

"And you have a great talent for rescuing me." Dex replied and gave Qui-Gon a bear hug which the Jedi Master reciprocated.

"And who is your young friend?" Dex asked curiously.

"Dexter Jettster meet my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced.

Obi-Wan politely bowed, and chuckling Dex also pulled him into a hug surprising the young Jedi.

"Always a pleasure to meet an apprentice of Qui-Gon. This isn't the first time he's saved my life." Dex explained.

Obi-Wan smiled. His Master definitely had quite the talent in befriending the mostly unlikely beings in the galaxy. The easy comraderie between Qui-Gon and Dex made Obi-Wan hope that he could ever learn to be as easygoing and confidant as Qui-Gon was.

Qui-Gon gave a long suffering sigh and then turned to look up at the building Dex was standing in front of. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's my little hole in the wall café. Think I'm going to have to sell it, these criminals are bad for business." Dex said. "I need to find someplace else to go."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "Well, you can try working at Didi's Diner. I think he might be interested in selling in a few years. It's in a good stop too, Coco Town."

"I'll think about it, I do like Coco Town." Dex replied. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Qui-Gon asked before looking down at his comlink and frowned.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have another mission," he said. "We have a meeting with the Council tomorrow."

"So soon?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"A sign of the times," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan's frustration renewed slightly, but before it had time to fester, he noticed a remarkable thing. "Is that…." He started, gazing in wonder.

"Snow," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan smiled. He'd always loved snow, but rarely saw it, especially on Coruscant where the climate was specifically controlled.

"We are farther down in the city, the climate is more unpredictable down here," Dex said amused. "There was a tornado a week ago."

Qui-Gon chuckled and together they watched the white downy flakes fall. Before long there was at least an inch on the ground with no signs of stopping. And then with out warning something wet and very cold hit the back of his head. Turning he sternly looked at his Padawan.

"He made me do it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed pointing at Dex.

"What? He did that all by himself," Dex answered with a short chuckle.

"Well," Qui-Gon said in a steady voice. "We don't have to meet with the Council till tomorrow. And with that, he threw two snowballs at Dex and Obi-Wan.

A few hours later the Jedi were once more in an air taxi heading for the Temple. Both had pink noses and ears, and huddling in their cloaks for warmth. "That was fun Master," Obi-Wan said. "I enjoyed it."

"All I have to say Obi-Wan, is that you got off easy." Qui-Gon said, slightly irritated. And then he grew more serious. "And what did you thing of Dex?"

"At first I was a little wary," Obi-Wan said. "But I soon realized that I had no reason to be concerned."

"Yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "And I can tell you are much more at peace than when we left the Temple.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said. "I feel like I could actually meditate now."Qui-Gon smiled. "And I shall join you."


End file.
